Luthe
by Hibernian Princess
Summary: A Gondorian woman is courting a man...but loves his brother. Even if her love is fulfilled, will it be able to withstand the entrance of the most handsome man on Middle-earth? Will not be updated because it's crap.
1. Awaken

Ok, this is the first fanfiction with chapters that I've posted, so I don't know if it's any good

Author's note: If you recognize the characters or places, they're Tolkien's. If not, then I most likely invented them. This is the first fic with chapters that I've posted; feedback is much appreciated.

Chapter 1- Awaken

It was a perfectly normal evening in Ithilien the night that Lady Elwyn, daughter of Cyanne and Einar, went to meet the family of the man that she had an arranged courtship with. The sun still peeped cautiously over the horizon, casting a golden glow across the city and providing a bit of light for Elwyn as she gazed out the window of the carriage that had come to pick her up. She could have taken her own horse, but Alaric, the man with whom she had an arranged courtship, had insisted that she ride in a carriage.

As much as she liked Alaric, Elwyn was still nervous. She knew that if she made one wrong move, everything would be ruined, and she didn't think that she could find a man that she liked as much as Alaric.

The carriage stopped. A footman opened the door and announced, "Lady Elwyn of Ithilien, daughter of Lord Einar and Lady Cyanne."

Elwyn stepped from the carriage, ascended the steps, and walked through the doors of the mansion, where Alaric was waiting for her. He took her arm and led her to the dining hall. Walking beside him, she glanced at the side of his face. He was, without a doubt, the definition of handsome…but Elwyn wasn't sure if she agreed with that definition. _Stop that!_ she scolded herself. _There's more to Alaric than his looks._

In the dining hall, she found her appointed seat beside Alaric. Before sitting down, he said to her, "Elwyn, this is my father Arsenio, my mother Amaya, and my younger brother Adrian," gesturing to the respective figures.

Elwyn noted that Lord Arsenio looked like a warrior—tall, broad, and very muscular. His wife sharply contrasted with him, being small and quite thin, though still beautiful. But it was not Alaric's parents that caught her attention. It was Adrian.

If Alaric was handsome, then Adrian was blindingly, stunningly, _impossibly_ handsome. Elwyn felt her knees go weak.

_You should be ashamed of yourself—letting yourself go without knowing a thing about this man! At least see if his mind can live up to his face_, she ordered herself.

"Pleased to meet you all," she said with a not of approval. Alaric and Elwyn took their seats. As the first course was brought out, Lady Amaya asked Elwyn, "How have things been going for you, dear?"

"Wonderfully, Lady Amaya. I've begun to work on my fighting skills a bit more," she announced.

"Elwyn is a very apt fighter. If there is ever a war, she will fight and shall be as pertinent as any men of her age," Alaric stated.

Elwyn elbowed him playfully. "I can see why you didn't include yourself in that group," she added.

"I can see why you did that as well, Alaric. You'd never admit that a woman is better at _anything_," Adrian declared sarcastically.

He gave Elwyn a quick smile. She felt _very_ faint. "Adrian, I'll admit that Elwyn writes better than I—or anyone I know of—can. The way she words things…it is as if one of the Valar speaks," Alaric rejoins.

"Then is the pen your preferred weapon?" Adrian asked her.

Elwyn smiled. "It is, unless times call for other things. Then I will use a bow or a sword."

"Noble weapons," Adrian stated with a nod. "Especially the bow."

"Adrian is a Ranger," Alaric explained.

Elwyn nodded her acknowledgement. Somehow, this made him more attractive. She concentrated on the meal in an attempt to push Adrian from her mind. As hard as she tried, she could not stop herself from glancing at him at very frequent intervals throughout the entire meal.

As she left, Elwyn was grateful that she had things to do in the morning that kept her from staying in the house of Lord Arsenio any longer.

Upon entering his chambers, Adrian fell into a chair. This was bad. No, this was _terrible_! His brother had spoken of Elwyn very fondly, but he hadn't thought that his feelings would overpower Alaric's.

It was not the way that her hair flowed down her back in a half-updo. It was not the perfect shape and proportions of her body, nor was it how courteous and ladylike she was. Adrian had fallen for Elwyn for the woman he saw that she was; the woman who was portrayed so beautifully by her facial expressions and speech. Several times that night, he had intentionally asked her questions requiring much thought and rather lengthy answers just to watch her think, to hear her response, to know her more deeply.

He knew that if she ever married Alaric, there would be trouble. The fact that she would be his sister-in-law would not lessen his love. It had been difficult to keep it a secret tonight—how could he keep something so massive from Alaric forever?


	2. Promises Unspoken

Chapter 2- Promises Unspoken

Chapter 2- Promises Unspoken

Elwyn woke up feeling very groggy. Her mind had tortured her with thoughts of Adrian all night. Even after admitting to herself that it was most certainly love, the thoughts had only become more pressing. At least she could try to do something about it today.

She arose and dressed quickly, hoping to meet her father when she broke her fast. He was sitting at the table, eating with one hand an using the other to steady a parchment scroll that he was reading. "Good morning, El," he said without looking up.

"Morning, Father," she replied, forcing a smile.

"How did things go with Alaric last night?" he asked, abandoning his plate and scroll.

"You could say that they went well," she answered distantly.

Lord Einar knew that something was amiss. Normally, his daughter would have gone into exuberant detail about the evening. "What troubles you, my daughter?" he wondered.

"I fell in love with Alaric's younger brother, Adrian. He is two years older than I. Is there any way that I could court Adrian?" she questioned without hesitation.

Einar smiled. His daughter had fallen in love, all right, but not with the man he expected her to. "I will see what I can do," he promise.

"I am WHAT?" shouted Adrian.

Both of his parents flinched. Adrian was usually very calm and in control of his feelings. Shouting was a trait that they affiliated with Alaric and their younger children, who argued often. "You have been promised in courtship to Lady Awendela," Lord Arsenio repeated.

"She is very beautiful," Lady Amaya added.

"Mother, she is_ sixteen_. It is only five years, but she is less emotionally mature than someone that much older than her, even if men are slower to mature emotionally. No matter how lovely she is, I cannot help but think that she is not ready for commitment to a man. Besides, I am in love with—someone else," he finished, deciding not to create more chaos by revealing that Elwyn had stolen his heart.

"Well, perhaps we can arrange something. Who is she?" Arsenio asked his son.

"Even if I spoke her name, nothing could be arranged. She is already promised to someone," Adrian revealed.

"You do not have to ask for her hand right away, Adrian. It is not unacceptable to give her some time to grow," Amaya told her son.

"That's not enough. I cannot see this girl while a woman holds my heart in the palm of her hand," Adrian exclaimed fervently.

"Just think about it. We will not introduce you to her yet. You may discuss this with us later," Lord Arsenio commanded.

Adrian left the room gratefully. He needed a bit of time to himself to sort his thoughts out. As he left the chamber, he saw a page approaching it. Adrian slowed his steps so that he could hear what the boy had to say.

"Lord Einar is here to speak with you."

That was more than enough for Adrian. Einar was Elwyn's father. Elwyn and Alaric seemed to have had a lovely evening together. This could only mean one thing: betrothal.

_Funny how close it sounds to 'betrayal',_ Adrian noted as he entered his chambers.

The one thing that he had wanted to postpone as long as possible was happening.

His brother would wed his beloved.

Lord Einar entered the chamber containing Lord Arsenio and Lady Amaya without hesitation. "I have come to discuss my daughter's courtship with Alaric," he declared.

"What about it?" Lord Arsenio questioned.

"She has feelings that are more…ah, _pronounced,_ for your younger son, Adrian, and wishes to court him instead," Lord Einar answered.

"Fine timing," muttered Arsenio.

"The irony of this situation is excruciating. Only last night, we arranged a courtship for Adrian with Lady Awendela, my lord," Lady Amaya explained.

"Indeed it is. Perhaps things will turn out best if we just let it be for now," Einar suggested.

"Yes. Maybe their feelings will change," Arsenio said, more in reassurance to himself than anything else.


	3. Confessions

Yikes…sorry it took so long

Yikes…sorry it took so long! I've had it written for a while now.

Chapter Three- Confessions

Ithilien was peaceful. The sun had just set and the moon was up, casting a pale glow across the city. Everything looked so peaceful—the exact opposite of how Elwyn felt. Ever since her father had made a failed attempt to allow her to court Adrian, she became even more miserable. Knowing that he was promised in courtship to someone made her ten times worse. At least the sleep deprivation in the first few weeks of her misery had allowed her to sleep peacefully now. But sleep and time did nothing to heal the pain she felt.

To clear her head, she decided to take a walk. It was unlikely, but maybe some of Ithilien's peace would rub off on her. It was worth a try.

She slipped out a side door and into the streets of Ithilien. Spotting a road less traveled, she took it, focusing on the scenery. Unfortunately for Elwyn, Adrian was walking along the same road as she way. "I did not expect to see you here, Lady Elwyn," Adrian commented with a short bow.

Elwyn curtsied shallowly and replied, "Please, call me Elwyn. And I did not expect to see _anyone_ here."

"It sometimes seems that the things you least expect to happen end up happening…or perhaps it is only my way of thinking," he said thoughtfully.

"It is not only you, Adrian. I see it like that as well, though there are times when things _do_ go how one expects them to," she thought aloud.

The was a lull in their conversation before Adrian questioned, "How are things for you?"

Elwyn was not exactly sure how to answer. Should she tell him how miserable she had been for the past two months? Or should she like and say things were superb? "They could be better. The thing holding me back cannot be changed, so I am trying to move past it," she finally admitted.

"I understand. Has your courtship with Alaric been going well, if you do not mind my asking?" Adrian wondered.

"As good as it can be. I have not see him much because…my heart belongs to another," she responded daringly.

It was risky, she knew, but she would rather say that she had tried than give up now. A broken heart would heal eventually.

"Once again, I am in the same situation," Adrian groaned.

Elwyn smiled a bit. "Yes, I have heard. Your parents promised your courtship to a sixteen-year-old.

"They did," Adrian verified.

There was another silence between them. "Elwyn…do you ever look at the stars and think that there are so many…yet there is one that seems more beautiful than all the others?" Adrian questioned.

Elwyn knew that he was not speaking literally. "Yes, but the star does not only seem more beautiful than all the others. To me, it is the most beautiful, fairest star in the sky," she explained.

"And now, bathed in the glow of this beauteous wonder, I find myself unable to word my love," he confessed at long last.

"I cannot help but feel the same way about you, Adrian. Though I am supposed to be courting your brother, I am in love with you," she professed.

Those words lifted a great weight from the couple. They had been freed from the heavy burden of their hidden emotions.

Adrian shot Elwyn a questioning look. She responded with a small smile. Finally, Adrian looked Elwyn squarely in the eyes and kissed her with ardor, the ardor that burned like red flame within him.

As their lips separated, they did not think of the people that they were supposed to be courting. They did not think of the consequences that their actions could bring to them. They only thought of the fulfillment of their love for one another.

They stood in the night, kissing, the stars the only witnesses to their forbidden love. After what was either a few hours or a few minutes, Adrian met gaze with Elwyn and wondered, "Do you think that I could walk you home?"

She tore here eyes away from the deep green of his and responded, "It would be better if you did not. If Alaric were to know…"

"I see. Will you tell him?" Adrian questioned.

"Yes, as soon as I feel it is safe. I want to ease my courtship with Alaric into something less," she explained.

"Goodnight, Elwyn. No matter what happens, I will love you," Adrian vowed.

"And I will love you with the same fervor, Adrian. I will not allow things with Alaric to progress; I cannot let that happen while I love you. Goodnight," she bade him with a kiss.

They turned down separate streets and returned to their houses. Neither of them put much thought into how painful the price of a romantic night together would cost. For that same night, Alaric sat awake, thinking of Elwyn. He could not put her fro his mind, no matter how he tried.

She was beautiful and a very intelligent woman, and Alaric wanted her to know how serious he was about their courtship. _Tomorrow, I will show her how I feel. I will kiss her_, he decided.


End file.
